<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Dolled Up by princejoopie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329279">All Dolled Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/princejoopie/pseuds/princejoopie'>princejoopie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Double Date, Fluff, Just two sibs doing each other's makeup, Multi, Nothing Bad Happens AU, TUA Secret Santa 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:01:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/princejoopie/pseuds/princejoopie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus and Allison chat as they get ready for their double date.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz, Raymond Chestnut/Allison Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All Dolled Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Merry Christmas to all who celebrate, and if you don't, then I wish you a happy holiday season in general. I 100% definitely did not just write this in an hour and a half today because I'm terrible at planning and suffer from crippling procrastination. Definitely not.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"You better not mess it up."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I won't if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>stay still,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Allison replied. "Now, eyes closed."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus let out a huff through his nose and shut his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he felt the cold, soft brush moving over his eyelids, Allison continued, "You know Dave isn't gonna care what you look like anyway."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's true," Klaus mumbled, being careful not to move his head too much. "I don't know, though, I feel like he gives me more kisses whenever I dress up."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well you'll still be dressed up even if the makeup isn't perfect."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus smoothed out his skirt in his lap. He wasn't sure what it was made of, but it was soft and black and ended mid-thigh—just short enough to be flirtatious. It perfectly contrasted the bright pinks and blues and yellows of his tie-dye shirt, which had been cut into a tank top, showcasing the large skull inked into his upper arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He remembered when he'd gotten the tattoo, on their first leave, just hours before his first kiss with Dave. Klaus had claimed the needle buzzing into his skin was more painful than it actually was, because really, he just wanted an excuse for Dave to hold his hand throughout the process.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright," Allison mumbled, sitting back in her chair. "You're all set."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus opened his eyes and picked up the mirror that sat on the table beside him. Looking into it, he saw waves of pink and blue framing his eyes, matching his shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're a natural," he said, setting the mirror back down and standing up. As he and Allison switched chairs, he said, "I just hope I can do it justice. I hope I can live up to your Hollywood standards."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you think I had a makeup crew in Dallas?" she asked as she settled into the chair and closed her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No," Klaus replied, "But you at least know how to do this stuff. I'm still a little out of my element with anything beyond smudged eyeliner."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sure it will look great," Allison said as Klaus began brushing the powder onto her eyelids. "And worst-case scenario, at least Ray knows you did it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus gasped and clutched his chest in faux-indignation. "You know, you really shouldn't say stuff like that while I still have the chance to sabotage you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Allison just laughed, doing her best not to shake too much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So you never did tell me much about the wedding," Klaus said as he selected his next color—a shade of bluish-purple to match her dress. "Was it anything like mine?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, neither of us are Jewish so there were some differences right off the bat," Allison replied. "And obviously, I didn't have all of you there. But it was nice. Pretty small. Just his family and some friends."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus smiled a little sadly. "I wish I could've been there for you," he said, setting down the palette and brush.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Allison opened her eyes and smiled too. "You're here now." Picking up the mirror, she examined her makeup and said, "It looks great!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm just a natural, I guess," Klaus replied, leaning back in his chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Allison set the mirror back down, she looked at the floor and mumbled, "I hope Vanya is doing alright."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why wouldn't she be?" Klaus asked. "She didn't want to come, remember? She and Sissy are having a night in. And everyone else is gonna be fine doing their own thing too. You know how family dinners get for us."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well we've all had tons of birthdays without each other," Allison said. "It's not that. It's just that it's also her…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus mumbled, "Oh yeah, the six-month apocalypse-versary."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Exactly."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus sat up in his chair and furrowed his brow. "But, that's not what happened this time around. That's just how it </span>
  <em>
    <span>would've</span>
  </em>
  <span> happened, but it didn't, because we've changed and she's getting better, and everything is okay now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Allison sighed. "Yeah, you're right. I'm still gonna call her after we get home from the restaurant though."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus nodded and reached for the pink lipstick. As he applied it, Allison grabbed a deep red one and waited for her turn with the mirror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they were both done finishing up their makeup and taking one last look at each other's clothes to make sure everything was perfect, they left Allison's room and ran—as fast as they could in their heels—down the stairs of the small house and over to the living room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They found Ray on the couch and Dave in the armchair, chatting as they waited for their spouses to be ready. Upon seeing them arrive, both men stood, grins spreading on their faces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus and Allison sent each other one last smile before running into their husbands' arms.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Happy holidays, everyone!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>